


Can You Feel It?

by brainstorm



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, this is just jinho being all cute and smiley and hongseok being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: Hongseok's oblivious about his crush on Jinho until Shinwon points it out to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi hello, I don't even know what this is and this is my first work in this fandom. I'm not new to writing but I haven't written in over a year so please don't be hard on me >.< idk how it happened but I'm in love with this ship so I'm looking forward to de-rusting my writing so I can write more. anyways, this was supposed to be no longer than 3K but here we are lol.

It was a really cold, rainy day and Hongseok ran down the street to the nearest place he could find to protect himself from the rain. He thought about the possibility of raining when he left his dorm earlier, but just not this much. So here he was now, after having working out on the gym for hours, running again, but this time to shelter himself from the weather.

He found himself stepping into a coffee shop he found on the way, stopping once the door closed behind him. He looked around and blinked, whether it was a good place to shelter himself from the rain, because it seemed very cozy, he wasn’t intending on buying anything, because what was the point of working out for hours to then go and fill his body with excessive sugar levels and stuff.

“Can I help you?” a voice took him out of his thoughts.

“Uhm,” he blinked and looked down to find a shorter man in front of him, “I just don’t want to get water all over the place” he explained, looking at his wet clothes.

“It’s okay,” the man smiled, “I’ll clean after you. Go order something warm.” It almost sounded like an order, but Hongseok nodded anyway.

He walked all the way until he reached the counter and almost felt bad for the water trail that followed him that the employee will have to clean because of him.

He looked at the list of drinks and decided he’ll get some tea because coffee wasn’t his preference after working out and because it was already kind of late to drink it, if he wanted to sleep later at least.

Just as he was about to look around to find a barista or someone to take his order, someone appeared in front of the register.

“Hello, how may I- oh, Hongseok hyung, hello!” the boy smiled at him.

“Hi, Shinwon,” he smiled back, happy to come across a familiar face, “didn’t know you worked here.”

“I’m kind of new,” Shinwon shrugged, the smile still on his face. “What will you be having, hyung?” he asked, pressing some buttons in the register.

“Oh. Uhm- just some tea.”

“Okay,” Shinwon nodded, pressing some more buttons in the register. Hongseok handed him the money and was given a ticket and his change back. “You can go have a seat, I’ll hand you your tea in a minute.”

“Oh, alright. Thank you, Shinwon.”

He found himself a table by a window and sat, leaving his bag in the other chair. He took out his phone and check his notifications.

“Here, hyung, you can use this,” Shinwon appeared next to him with a small towel in his hand.

“Oh no, you didn’t have to worry, it’s okay.”

“Come on, hyung, it’s nothing, take it,” he handed it to Hongseok before turning away, “your tea will be ready in a second!” he said with a smile looking over his shoulder before disappearing behind the counter.

Hongseok looked at the towel in his hand not sure if he should use it, he didn’t want to make Shinwon have to wash it because he was dumb and didn’t take an umbrella with him.

“You should really dry your hair and your face with it at least instead of just looking at it,” a voice came and a cup of tea was placed in front of him in the table.

“I just don’t want to make Shinwon have to wash it later,” he explained.

It was the guy he’d first seen when he entered the coffee shop. The guy rolled his eyes with a tiny smile that caught Hongseok’s eye because it was really cute expression, “it’s okay, he’ll have to wash it at some point anyway, right? Might as well use it.”

“Okay,” he nodded, “sorry again for splashing water everywhere,” he apologized and bowed awkwardly because he was sitting.

“No problem, really. You should drink your tea before it gets cold,” the guy said before he left.

Hongseok stared at his back for a second before he shook his head, tiny drops of water landing on the table. Might as well give the towel some use.

He dried his hair and the droplets of water that stained his face before folding the tower and leaving it on the table before he drank his tea while scrolling through his social media. It wasn’t long until he was done but he had to wait a couple more minutes until the rain stopped.

He stood up and grabbed his bag, taking the towel in his hand and walking to the counter. Shinwon wasn’t there, but he spotted the short guy from before wiping a table. He walked to him slowly.

“Uhm, excuse me?” the guy turned around and his face seemed to light up with a smile when he saw Hongseok, “can you give this back to Shinwon? I don’t know where he is.”

“Sure,” he took the towel from Hongseok’s hand, their hands brushing lightly, making some kind of electricity run back Hongseok’s spine.

“Thank you,” he smiled and bowed to him before turning around to leave.

“You’re welcome,” he bowed back at him, “come back soon!”

Hongseok felt weirdly fidgety but smiley all the way back to his dorm.

*  
And come back he did.

It was about a week later, late at night after studying the whole afternoon that he found himself walking into the coffee shop. This time he’ll need a good cup of coffee if he didn’t want to fall asleep.

He knew Shinwon wasn’t working because he had seen him on his way to the dorms while he was walking to the coffee shop. Who was working though, was the short guy from the last time.

“Oh, hello, you’re back,” the guy said, this time greeting him from the other side of the counter.

“Hi,” he smiled politely.

“What can I get for you?”

“Just- just give me whatever coffee is the strongest,” Hongseok spoke and the guy looked at him surprised.

“Study night?” he chuckled as the pressed his finger to the register.

“Yeah…” Hongseok sighed, “all these exams are driving me crazy.”

“You tell me,” the guy sighed too as he took the money the taller was handing him, “I study here during my break and whenever I don’t have anything to do.”

“I’m sorry,” Hongseok said, not really sure what to answer to that.

The shorter man chuckled, “it is what it is. You can seat, I’ll get you your coffee in a bit.”

When Hongseok turned around to look for a table he noticed the amount of people in the shop, most of them probably poor sleep deprived students just like him if the books and notebooks scattered all over the tables were something to tell by.

He found a table in the corner of the shop and took out his book, immersing himself in the text and taking notes in his notebook until the sound of someone clearing up his throat took him out of his trance.

“Sorry to interrupt,” the guy that was at the register was standing there with his cup of coffee, “I just didn’t want to put the coffee over your book?” he smiled.

“Oh! Oh, I’m sorry,” Hongseok said embarrassed, making space in the table for him to put the table.

“Here,” the guy placed the cup in front of him and his mouth almost watered at the smell of fresh coffee. “Oh. You’re a music student?” the guy asked when he saw his book and his notes.

“Me? Oh, uh- no, I’m just taking a class because… I don’t know, I just really like music,” he shrugged, “but it’s not my major.”

“Oh, that’s so cool! Well, I’m a music major if you ever need anything-“ the guy was suddenly cut by Shinwon who seemed to appear out of the blue.

“Sorry to interrupt you, Jinho hyung- oh, Hongseok hyung, hi,” he bowed to both of them, “have you seen my statistics book, hyung? I can’t find it and I’m freaking out because I have to study and-“

“Calm down, Shinwon,” the guy, Jinho, laughed, “it’s probably in the back room, I’ll help you find it.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Shinwon turned to walk to the back room.

“Sorry,” the guy smiled at Hongseok before leaving after Shinwon.

So... Jinho. _Jinho._ He could finally put a name to the face of the guy that had popped in his head so frequently since the past week. But Shinwon had called him “hyung” too, Hongseok frowned, deep in thought, as he took a sip of his coffee. That meant that even though Jinho was short and small and cute he was older than Shinwon. Tall Shinwon with the deep voice. Hongseok shook his head and decided to go back to his book.

 

By the time Hongseok was ready to go home the effect of the coffee was staring to leave him and he felt sleepy, he just wanted to curl under his blanket and sleep.

He bumped into Jinho on his way out, who was cleaning a table. “Sorry, Jinho-ssi.”

“It’s okay, I was on your way,” he smiled, “and hyung is fine.”

“Oh. Okay…?”

“Sorry, I just- I assumed you’re Shinwon’s age because you seem to be his friend…?”

“Oh! Yeah, we’re friends. I’m a year older than him though.”

“Oh, okay. I’m three years older than him so,” he chuckled with a shrug and Hongseok’s eyes went wide. Three years older?! Jinho’s chuckle turned into a laugh and he covered his mouth with his hands. “Sorry, just- your face was so funny, you should’ve seen it.”

“I’m sorry,” Hongseok was embarrassed now, he didn’t want to be disrespectful. “It’s just- you look much… younger.”

“Don’t be fooled by my height,” Jinho smiled at him and someone was calling him from behind the counter. “I gotta go. See you soon… Hongseok, right?”

“Yeah. See you soon… hyung,” he seemed confused when he said it and Jinho laughed.

“Yah! You’ll get used to it, just because I’m short doesn’t mean anything.”

“I’m sorry! I don’t want to be disrespectful.”

“It’s okay. Not the first time that happens to me. I’ll see you soon then, Hongseok!” he said in a too cheerful way to be that late at night but it still made Hongseok smile before he left the place.

*

It’s been a couple of months since the first time Hongseok walked into the coffee shop and somehow he managed to be there at least once a week. He knew he needed to stop spending money on coffee and tea and sometimes muffins but he had befriended almost everyone in the shop by now. He grew closer to Shinwon, who lived a couple of dorms down his own. But he knew that that wasn’t what kept bringing him back to the place. And even though he knew Jinho was polite and friendly to everyone, he couldn’t help but wish that maybe he had a bit of a preference towards him.

“So when are you going to ask Jinho hyung out, hyung?” Shinwon’s voice came and he almost choked on his coffee.

“W- what?” his eyes were wide and Shinwon rolled his eyes and took a seat in front of him.

“When are you going to ask Jinho hyung out,” his friend repeated like it was the most normal question.

“I- I’m not- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hongseok said as he moved his eyes back to the screen of his phone.

“Oh my God. Hyung, are you serious?”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Shinwon,” Hongseok said, not moving his eyes to meet his friend’s ones.

“I really think you should. You’ve been tiptoeing around each other and flirting since the first time you came here and-“

“Flirting?” Hongseok’s eyes were suddenly looking at Shinwon with a bewildered expression.

“Well, yeah. You always seem to be all smiles or embarrassed around each other and Jinho hyung always asks me if he can be the one to hand you your orders so- I think he likes you too.”

_Too?_

“I… I just- I don’t think…” what?

“Oh. Oh, you didn’t even notice. I’m sorry, hyung, I- I though you knew. I just- I’ll leave you to it.” Shinwon seemed sorry as he stood up and left, leaving Hongseok confused.

Shinwon’s words were like someone dropped a bucket of very cold water over his head. He had never thought about it. Yes, Jinho had popped into his mind more often than not since he met him. He had always thought he was rather cute and looked very nice and cuddly, but he thought that was just because he was shorter and smaller than him. But it was true, their conversations with the other man were always short but always left him feeling all smiley and happy. He remembered the day he met and how their hands had brushed and suddenly the electricity that ran through his spine was back just like that day. Oh my God. He liked him. Shinwon was right.

Hongseok finished his coffee and left while still deep in thought, not even waving goodbye like he sometimes did when he was in a rush. He didn’t notice Jinho looking at him with a confused and kind of sad expression.

*

“Hongseok!” a voice scared him, “what’s going on in your head? You’re so out of it today.”

Hongseok sigued, “I’m sorry, hyung. There’s just something in my mind.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” his friend, Hwitaek laughed, “does this have to do with that cute barista you’re infatuated with?”

“W- what? No!” Hongseok yelled and Hwitaek looked at him with his eyebrows lifted with a ‘are you serious?’ look. “Maybe…”

“Hongseok, just ask him out, seriously. You told me Shinwon said he likes you too. Key word, Hongseok, _too_.”

“I don’t know… I feel like he acts this way with everyone like- it’s not like I’m especial or something.”

“Well, you never know if you don’t try, my friend.”

They were sitting in a table in the music room, working on some project Hongseok had in mind but he wasn’t functioning properly that day. His conversation with his friend was interrupted when someone approached their table.

“Hui, I’ve got that book you lent me last week- oh, Hongseok! Hi,” it was Jinho who had approached their table and was now smiling at him.

“H- hi, hyung,” he smiled back slightly.

“You know each other?” Hwitaek asked.

“Yeah! Hongseok always drops by at the café when he needs to study or when he needs to shelter himself from rain and doesn’t have an umbrella,” Jinho chuckled and then turned to Hongseok, “you left so fast the other day and didn’t say anything, I thought something happened to you, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about stuff and didn’t even notice, sorry hyung,” Hongseok seemed embarrassed and looked at Jinho with a shy smile and missed the way Hwitaek’s eyes widen in realization and a smirk started to appear on his face.

“Okay, I’m glad then. Drop by the shop later and I’ll treat you, Shinwon said you did really good on your exams, so- free coffee.”

“What- no, you don’t have to do that.”

Jinho made a ‘don’t worry’ gesture with his hand and turned to Hwitaek, “anyway, thanks for the book, Hui. I’ll see you in class tomorrow. See you later, Hongseok!”

“Bye, hyung,” both boys bowed and Jinho left.

There was a moment of silence between the two friends, Hongseok looking down at the table, knowing Hwitaek had realized what had happened. It was Hwitaek who leaned onto the table and spoke, “oh my God, why didn’t you tell me it was Jinho you were crushing on?”

“How- I didn’t know you knew him,” Hongseok said softly.

“Know him?” Hwitaek chuckled, “Jinho hyung and I have been friends for _years_. This could’ve been so much easier. You should ask him out, he’s really into you.”

“What?” Hongseok’s head looked up so fast he almost felt dizzy. Hwitaek smirked.

“I just know things.”

“What do you know?” Hongseok asked anxiously, now leaning on the table.

“I’m not telling you. But really, ask him out, Hongseok, he won’t say no, trust me.”

*  
Hongseok knew Jinho had noticed how awkward he was acting. But he was nervous. He was sitting at a table next to the window and waiting for his coffee, and differently than every other day, it was Shinwon who delivered it to him this time.

“I know you were waiting for Jinho hyung to do it but he’s a bit busy at the moment,” Shinwon smiled like he knew something and Hongseok just blinked and nodded.

“It’s okay.”

Shinwon frowned at his friend’s expression, “are you alright, hyung?”

“I’m okay,” he smiled slightly to his friend, “don’t worry.”

“Okay. Just ask if you need anything.” Hongseok nodded again in response and Shinwon turned and left to work.

After what his friend Hwitaek had said to him the previous day, Hongseok spent most of the night, even causing him to sleep late when he had classes early, to think about what to do. Did he want to ask Jinho out? Yes, no doubt about that. But even if his friends said that he’ll accept, he couldn’t help but feel nervous about it. He really liked Jinho and he didn’t want to feel like he’ll ruin whatever they had by asking him out and getting rejected. But after a lot of time thinking about it, he decided that he’ll do it. He was going to ask him out. He was going to wait until there were less people at the shop, because for some reason, probably because exams were done, there was a rush of students coming into the café.

He had taken a few sips of his coffee already, but it wasn’t until he was at least halfway done with it that he noticed the small piece of paper in his tray under the cup. He unfolded it and read it. It was a phone number, and a smiley face next to it. His heart started beating faster in his ribcage. Did Jinho just…? Oh God. Maybe that’s why Shinwon delivered the tray to him? Maybe Jinho was scared he’ll reject him or something. Did that mean that he actually liked him too? That he didn’t need to worry about asking him out?

About half an hour passed and the amount of people coming in and out of the coffee shop didn’t seem to slow down or decrease, so he decided that now that he had Jinho’s phone number, maybe he could ask him to hang out some time in a most casual way.

He put the piece of paper on his pocket and stood up to leave the coffee shop not without waving goodbye at Shinwon and Jinho. Jinho waved back cutely with a smile on his face and Shinwon looked at him with a smug expression he couldn’t quite understand.

*

It wasn’t until late that night, after dinner, that Hongseok decided to text Jinho. He decided to just be simple with it.

_To: Jinho_

_hello hyung :) this is hongseok_

He didn’t get an answer for a while, and he checked like a thousand times if he had typed the right number. Or maybe it was worse, maybe Jinho didn’t want to speak to him. Stupid, stupid Hongseok, of course it was that, Jinho was probably regretting having given him his number. He sighed, and was about to get ready for bed, feeling defeated when his phone chirped up.

_From: Jinho_

_hongseok hi! :) how did you get my number??_

Hongseok frowned at the message. How did he get his number? He gave it to him?

A new message appeared on the screen before he could even answer.

_From: Jinho_

_omo that sounded wrong i’m sorry. i wanted to ask your number but always forget so heyyy :)_

Hongseok was still looking at his screen with a confused face. If Jinho didn’t give him his number himself then how did he…

Fucking Shinwon.

He stood up and left his room quickly, walking down the hallway of the dorms until he reached the door of Shinwon’s room. He knocked on it and a faint sound of a voice saying ‘coming!’ came.

The door was opened just a bit to find a shirtless Shinwon, his hair a mess. “What’s up, hyung?” his voice sounded just a big rough.

Hongseok blinked at him and was about to ask what was going on with him, just to mess up with him because it was obvious he was either just sleeping or in the middle of something else and someone was there with him. He decided it was a question for later and straight up asked what he went there to find.

“Was it you who gave me Jinho’s number?”

“Did you text him?”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Shinwon asked confused, “why would you text him?”

“No! I mean, why did you gave me his number.”

“Well, I was tired of seeing you pining after each other so I decided to do something about and- look, can we talk about it later?” Shinwon threw a glance over his shoulder inside his room and Hongseok sighed.

“Alright. Enjoy yourself,” Hongseok asked, taking a step back.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“And use protection!” Shinwon groaned before he closed the door and Hongseok laughed as he walked back towards his room.

When he reached his room and changed into some clothes to sleep, he realized that he never actually replied Jinho’s text, so as he got into bed, he took his phone and opened the conversation with him. He decided to tell him he had asked for his number and not get Shinwon into it.

_To: Jinho_

_shinwon gave me your number, hope you don’t mind_

This time the reply came almost intantly.

_From: Jinho_

_of course not! you’re nice and i like you :)_

Hongseok blushed at those words and smiled stupidly at his screen before he replied.

_To: Jinho_

_thanks hyung, i like you too :)_

It was almost one in the morning and he decided that as much as he’d like to stay all night talking to Jinho, he’d like his sleep because he had an early class the next day.

_To: Jinho_

_gotta go to bed cause i’ve got a class early but i’ll talk to you tomorrow hyung!_

He almost fell asleep while waiting for a reply, and he did get one, just as he was dozing off.

_From: Jinho_

_sweet dreams :)_

He replied with a heart emoji, something he probably wouldn’t have done if he were more awake, and he’ll probably die of embarrassment the next day when he decided to open the conversation.

*

The next day when he opened the conversation to text Jinho and saw the heart emoji he sent, he went a mix of pale and blushed at the same time. He decided to ignore that emoji and text him like nothing had happened.

He spent most of the day texting him, even through his classes. Hongseok has never been one to not pay attention, always being very dedicated and all. But he thought that maybe he could have a break from that and talk to Jinho. It’s not like he was paying zero attention to the class at all… or well, maybe.

He met with Hwitaek at the music room later that day to work on something and even though he was much more concentrated that he was the last time, he kept using his phone and grinning stupidly after using it.

“Alright, what’s up with all the smiling?” Hwitaek asked and just on cue, Hongseok’s phone vibrated. He managed to snatch it off his hand before Hongseok could even try to protect it. “Oh my God, you’re texting Jinho hyung, finally!”

“Can you give me my phone back please?” Hongseok sounded embarrassed.

“Sure,” his friend chuckled, “have you asked him out yet?” he asked and Hongseok shook his head no. “Why not? God, you two are so dense.”

“I was thinking about asking him to hang out tonight but I don’t know…”

Hwitaek made an ‘oooh’ sound and raised his eyebrows, “tonight, huh? Moving fast, aren’t we?”

“Hyung!” Hongseok half groaned, half whined, “you know it’s not like that.”

“I know, I know,” Hwitaek laughed, “but seriously, you should just do it.”

“I will,” Hongseok nodded.

*

So Hongseok had finally decided to ask Jinho to hang out and he had said yes. He wanted to jump from the chair and dance around but he was still with Hwitaek when it happened and didn’t want him to see that.

So now here he was, trying to tidy his dorm as much as possible as he waited for Jinho to arrive. He haven’t really planned much, just bought some snacks and thought they could watch a movie.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and Hongseok almost jump from his bead, his heart starting to beat too fast to be okay in his chest. “Coming!” he yelled before he took a quick look in the mirror to check his hair and his clothes were in place.

He opened the door to find Jinho looking cuddlier as usual and had to repress himself to step forward and hug him tight. He wasn’t really wearing anything out of the usual, but Hongseok had accepted to himself that the boy looked more and more appealing to him the more he looked at him.

“Hi, hyung,” he smiled as he stepped to the side to let him in his room.

“Hi,” Jinho smiled as he stepped into the room, Hongseok closing the door behind them. “I brought snacks.”

“Oh. I bought snacks too,” Hongseok laughed, “but we could never go wrong with too many snacks, right?”

“Right,” Jinho laughed, “so what is the plan?”

“Well… I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I thought we could watch a movie or something.”

“That’s nice. I have like lots of movies I want to watch but never have the time to because of classes and studying and work.”

“Suit yourself then. My laptop’s on my bed, just look up whatever movie you want to watch while I sort the snacks.”

“You sure you don’t want to watch anything in particular?”

“No, I’m good with whatever you choose, hyung.”

Minutes later found Jinho sitting crossed leg in Hongseok’s bed while waiting for the movie to load while Hongseok walked back with the snacks ready.

“What do you want to drink? I don’t really have much, sorry,” he smiled apologetically.

“Just whatever you’re having. I don’t drink though.”

“Okay,” he nodded, “is cola fine then?”

“Sure,” Jinho smiled and Hongseok came back with two colas.

“Should we sit on the table or…?”

“Nah, the bed is fine. I- I mean, if you’re comfortable with it.”

“If you are then I am, just didn’t want to, like- invade your space.”

Jinho chuckled at that, “you’re cute. Come over, come on.”

Hongseok sat on his bed, leaving a decent amount of space between him and Jinho, but given that they were both sitting with their backs to the headboard and his bed wasn’t really big, almost half of his body was off the bed.

“Don’t be dumb, you can scoot over,” Jinho grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, their thighs touching. Hongseok blushed slightly but tried to act cool about it. “We should turn the lights off, shouldn’t we?”

“Oh, sure,” Hongseok got up to go turn off the lights, “what kind of movie are we watching anyway?”

“It’s some kind of… thriller, I think. I like this kind of movies, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, I like them too.”

“Great, should we start then?” Jinho asked and Hongseok nodded.

 

If Hongseok had to be honest, it was really difficult to focus on the movie because his whole body was aware of the fact that Jinho’s body was glued to his side. He tried not to stare at him, instead just glancing to his side from time to time to find Jinho’s face making a concentrated face while watching the movie. Honestly, he was so cute he just wanted to scream and do something about it.

At some point the movie did an unexpected turn that had Hongseok actually super concentrated on what was happening, not really noticing Jinho’s hand was now resting on his thigh. But he did notice when he intertwined their fingers moments after. He glanced to his side to look at Jinho who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. Seriously, it was too much. He smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly and Jinho’s face moved to rest on his shoulder. While he didn’t plan on this to happen, the night was going smoother and way better than he expected.

By the time the movie ended, Jinho stretched himself, not letting go of Hongseok’s hand and moved the laptop from where it was resting in front of them so he could stretch his legs. His head found its place back in the taller’s shoulder and he looked up at him. “How was the movie?”

“A lot better than I expected it to be honest, like at first it seemed like it was going to be kind of boring but then, you know, that thing happened and yeah, it was great,” he moved his eyes from the screen where the credits where still rolling to Jinho’s face. “How about you?”

“I really liked it,” Jinho said, still looking up at him. Hongseok chuckled.

“That’s it? You just liked it?”

“Well there was something that was rather distracting. Or someone, to be honest.” Hongseok blushed at his words and was thankful for the lights off because it would’ve been very embarrassing.

“Well… I kind of feel the same way, if you know who I’m talking about…” he decided to be brave for just once.

“Hongseok…?” Jinho’s face moved so now his chin was resting on his shoulder, his lips just millimeters away from his skin. Hongseok could feel his breath against his skin when he said his name.

“Yes, hyung?” he asked softly.

“Is it okay if I… you know…?” Jinho placed a soft, experimental kiss on his jawline that almost made Hongseok jump right out of his skin.

“I know… what?” Hongseok turned his face only to find his face so close to Jinho’s that if he leaned in just the slightest, their lips would be touching.

“You know… kiss you?” Jinho looked so innocent but there was a spark of something in his eyes that made the taller boy just want to wrap his arms around him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

“Yeah-“ and even before he could finish his sentence, Jinho was pressing his lips to his. It was soft and slow and as amazing as I thought it’d be to kiss him, if not better. He felt like every nerve of his body was on fire and he let go of Jinho’s hand to turn his body to the side so he was more comfortable, touching his hand to the smaller’s neck.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Jinho sighed, barely pulling away, his eyes still closed, “practically since I first saw you.”

“Me too,” Hongseok smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips, “it took me a while to realize it, but I really, really like you a lot, hyung.”

Jinho hid his face on the crook of Hongseok’s neck and smiled. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Me neither. I’ve wanted to ask you out for so long.”

“What stopped you?” Jinho lifted his head to look at Hongseok in the eyes, the only light coming from the screen of the computer.

“I was scared you’d say no, I don’t know, I just thought you were like this to everyone,” he shrugged.

“Like this…? How?”

“Like- I don’t know, all smiley and friendly,” Hongseok look away, feeling dumb at how that sounded outloud. Jinho chuckled.

“Well, _I am_ those things, but I think I’ve been showing a bit more interest in you though, don’t you think?”

“Well, I do now,” Hongseok turned to him with a smile before he leaned in to kiss him again.

They spent quite some time in bed just kissing and giggling until they realized how late it was.

“I should head to my dorm,” Jinho sighed, “I don’t want to though,” he pouted and made Hongseok laugh.

“I can walk you home if you want. Or you can stay too. I mean- if it’s okay with you.”

“Really?” Jinho seemed surprised but pleased.

“Well, yeah. Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“Not until the afternoon. Are you sure I can stay? I don’t want to like- overstay my welcome. Or move too fast.” Hongseok rolled his eyes at that.

“Of course you can or I wouldn’t be offering. You can sleep on the bed and I’ll make a bed on the floor or something.”

“I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, Hongseok!” Jinho laughed, “you sleep on the bed-“

“But I can’t make you sleep on the floor!”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Jinho said. “You sleep on the bed. I sleep on the bed. We both sleep on the bed. It’s fine. No funny business though.”

“Hyung!” Hongseok blushed at the words and Jinho laughed. “I just… if we sleep together… I’d really want to cuddle you.”

“Well, isn’t that the point of it?”

“Ugh. Okay. Okay,” he said the last one softer, almost as if he was trying to calm himself. “Let me just clear the bed and all.”

They put away what was left of the snacks and put the computer back on Hongseok’s desk before Jinho asked if he could borrow something more comfortable to sleep in and the taller went through his wardrobe to find something. All his shirts were too big on Jinho and it was giving him mixed feelings. On one hand he wanted to just hug him and cuddle him to death and on the other he wanted to just fuck him into the mattress. Guess the latter will have to wait.

“Is it okay if I sleep in just my boxers?” Jinho asked, “I mean your shirt already covers like half of my thighs,” he laughed.

“If you’re comfortable with it, yeah. I can find you something to wear though.”

“I feel comfortable _with you_ , it’s okay.”

“Thanks, hyung. That really means a lot, I mean we haven’t really known each other for long.”

“I know. I’m serious though.”

Minutes later and Hongseok was already into his shirt and a pair of shorts and ready for bed. Usually he’ll sleep in only his boxers but given the situation he was, he thought it’d be safer to wear something to bed.

“Why do you look so nervous?” Jinho chuckled. “You can come closer, I won’t bite, I promise.”

Hongseok moved closer, wrapping an arm carefully around the other boy and sighing against the back of his neck. “I wanted to do this for so long, hyung, you’ve got no idea. You always look so cute and cuddly and small and-“

“Aha! It’s just because I’m small, right?”

“What?” Hongseok asked confused.

“You like me because I’m smaller than you,” he chuckled.

“Well, I mean, that’s certainly very cute but it’s not the main reason I like you.”

Jinho smiled at his answer and turned his head to lean in to kiss him but ended up bopping their noses. Hongseok laughed. “Don’t laugh at me! It’s dark and I can’t see, okay?”

“Okay, hyung. We should really sleep though, it’s late and I don’t want us to oversleep tomorrow and you being late to work.”

“It’s okay, I have an alarm on my phone just in case. But good night, Hongseokkie,” he squeezed the hand that was wrapped around himself.

“Good night, hyung,” he placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck before they drifted off to sleep.

*

The next morning Jinho was the first one to wake up, his face hiding in the crook of Hongseok’s neck and the taller’s boy chin resting on his head. He must have turned around sometime during the night.

He pressed butterfly kisses against the tanned skin of Hongseok’s neck, barely reaching his jawline because the other boy was holding him too close to his body.

Minutes later Hongseok was stirring in his bed and almost fell, but Jinho caught him just in time and suddenly started laughing.

“Yah! Don’t laugh at me, hyung!” he pouted, confused as he was still sleepy.

It took a couple of seconds until Jinho calmed down from laughing and leaned in to kiss Hongseok, who scrunched his nose and pulled away.

“Morning breath, hyung, it’s kind of disgusting.”

Jinho rolled his eyes and just pecked his lips, “we’ll be doing things a bit more disgusting than that in the future. Hopefully.”

“ _Hyuuuuung!_ ” Jinho couldn’t help but laugh at Hongseok’s embarrassed tone.

“What? It’s true! Don’t tell me you don’t want it.”

“Well, yeah- but I mean, you’re just so blunt about it.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Hongseokkie, I’m sorry.”

There was a moment of silence in which none of them moved, Hongseok’s arm remained around Jinho’s wait and all that could be heard were their breaths.

“I’m so glad you asked Shinwon my number. I swear I really wanted to get yours but I always forgot to ask.” Jinho said as he cuddled closer to the other’s body under the blanket.

“Actually, about that… I didn’t actually ask Shinwon about your number.”

“What?” Jinho pulled away and looked at him confused.

“Yeah… he put a piece of paper on my tray one day with your number. I thought you’d gave it to me. But when you asked how I got your number I realized it was Shinwon.”

Jinho blinked at him and then laughed, “well, isn’t Shinwon even a better friend than I thought, huh? You should send him a picture.”

“What?” Hongseok looked at him confused.

“Send him a picture of us.”

“Like… right now?”

“Yeah. Let him think what he want, but at least let him know his plan worked.”

“Okay,” Hongseok chuckled and turned to grab his phone from his nightstand, unblocking his phone and opening the camera app. “Not kissing though, okay? I don’t want him to tease us forever.”

“Okay.”

Hongseok took a picture of them and did they look good together. Hongseok was smiling happily and Jinho was blinking his eye cutely. He sent the picture to Shinwon with only a winking face emoji attached.

“Send it to Hwitaek too, he deserves to know I’m not pinning after you anymore.”

“Pinning?” Hongseok raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t get cocky now, I know you were too.”

“Damn, you’re a lot sassier than I thought you were, hyung.”

“Don’t let my height and small contexture fool you,” he winked.

Hongseok sent the same picture he sent Shinwon to Hweitaek, this time with a smiley face emoji instead.

Shinwon’s reply came just minutes later and it made Hongseok laugh.

_From: Shinwon_

_omo i didn’t need to see this hyung >.< but i’m happy for you!_

They both laughed at Shinwon’s reaction. Hwitaek’s reply though, didn’t come until they were having breakfast about half an hour later.

_From: Hwitaek_

_is that that awful shirt of yours on jinho? omo this is disgusting hongseok never send this to me again_

And another text just after that,

_From: Hwitaek_

_just kidding i’m happy you guys finally got together_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this at least a tiny bit. comments are always welcome! (:


End file.
